1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunction gauge, more particularly to a multifunction gauge for checking wear of a sprocket and a roller chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sprockets and the roller chain of a drivetrain system for a bicycle may be worn after long-term use. A worn roller chain is lengthened, and may easily derail from the sprockets when being used in a single-speed bicycle, or affect the function of a rear derailleur when being used in a variable-ratio transmission system of a different kind of bicycle. A worn sprocket may easily slip relative to a roller chain and may not drive or be driven by the roller chain properly. Therefore, the sprockets and the roller chain of a bicycle need to be checked periodically.
There are separate sprocket and chain wear gauges for checking sprocket wear and roller chain wear, respectively. However, to check wearing of the drivetrain system of a bicycle, both of the sprocket wear gauge and the chain wear gauge are needed.